


Time To Kill.

by writer95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer95/pseuds/writer95
Summary: Summary: You are a bad ass zombie killer when you come across Dean, he takes you to his group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for @one-shots-supernatural supernatural hiatus writing challenge prompt was “How long have you been standing there?” On Tumblr. Please enjoy and if you want off or on my tag list let me know, also I do take requests.

You laughed as you swung your sword knocking off another zombie’s head, you turned to kill another when he held up his hands, “Woah woah woah I’m not one.” You rose a brow, “How can I be certain?” He rose a brow, “Do they talk?” You put your sword down to your side, “Look I’m killing hoards of these things, I don’t have time to slow down and hold your hand.” He chuckled, “I’m Dean and I think I can help.” You scoffed, “I’m Y/N and I don’t think so.”

He smiled, “I’ve been watching you and you’re pretty good. But you shouldn’t do it solo.” You rose a brow, “How long have you been standing there?” He sighed, “Long enough to see you cut heads off of six zombies.” You walked off, “And you didn’t think about joining?” He held his hands up as he followed, “I would have if you needed it, look the group of survivors I’m with could use your bad assness.” You laughed “That’s not a word.” He shrugged, “It’s the apocalypse no one cares.” You laughed, “I care.” He grabbed your arm and stopped you, “Ok I’m sorry but please come with me.” 

You sighed, “Fine, but if I don’t agree to anything I will walk off.” He nodded, “Fine.” You followed him to an old thrift store then up a set of stairs to the roof where there was a group of people under a tarp. Dean smiled and pointed to each person as he introduced them “Cas, Sam, Crowley, Kennedy, Gabe, Lucifer, Jo, Rowena, Ellen, Jody, and Bobby.” They nodded their heads at you, “I’m Y/N.” Bobby cleared his throat, “It’s nice to meet you, you haven’t been bit or scratched have you?” You shook your head, “No sir.” He nodded, “Let’s get something to eat.” 

The group sat around a lantern eating bags of chips, surprisingly you found yourself to like this group, Kennedy kept looking around for something or someone, “What's up?” She looked at you and gave a soft smile, “We have one more member of our group, John. He’s my husband and I’m just worried about him.” You nodded, “I understand, I lost my family.” She gave you a hug, “Well look at us as family, that's practically what this group is anyways.” You laughed and smiled as a hand sat on her shoulder, you looked up to see a man, “I’m John.” You smiled “I’m Y/N.” You got up and let him sit by his wife. 

Dean patted a seat by him, you shrugged and sat beside him, “Hello again.” He smiled, “Hello, be careful of Lucifer he has a split tongue.” You laughed, “I bet that would feel amazing.” He choked on a chip then cleared his throat, “If that’s what you’re into.” You smiled, “Nah not my style, I like cocky guys who take home lost people as if they were puppies.” He rose a brow, “I don’t think we have someone like that in this group.” You choked back a laugh, “Really? I was talking about you.” He growled at you playfully, “It’s time to get some rest, busy day tomorrow, can use your skills to get more food.” You nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” He showed you where you would sleep and you went to sleep.

You stretched and woke up, you stood and got dressed then headed out of the tent to see Dean, Sam, Cas, Kennedy and John. You walked over to them and grabbed your sword, “So what’s the plan? I kill a horde of zombies while y’all get the food?” John chuckled, “Me and Kennedy will help you with the zombies while Sam Dean and Cas get the food.” You nodded, “Anything we should get? Batteries?” John thought about it, “Yeah.” Y’all split into two teams and headed down the roof. 

You walked up behind a zombie and slit its throat, you then turned to John and Kennedy giving them the signal they nodded and went ahead of you. You wasn’t used to working on a team but you thought you could get the hang of it after awhile. Seeing a zombie spotting them you ran and slit its neck, you loved having a samurai, they really could cut through bone. You watched the door as they went and got batteries and whatever else y’all might need from the hardware store. In the thirty minutes they were in there you killed ten zombies, you didn’t know they was coming out when you said your score “999” Kennedy looked at you, “Have you really killed that many?” You smiled and nodded, “It’s funner when you keep count.” 

They looked at you funny and nodded then headed back to the roof, you were following until you seen Dean in a bit of a trap. He was surrounded with zombies and his team had no clue, you ran across the street and started knocking the heads off until you made it to him, “1,006.” He chuckled, “989.” You smiled. “My team headed back already, want me to stay and help y’all out?” Cas and Sam came out, “No need were done, found lots of canned goods and more chips.” You smiled, “I do love chips.” They laughed and everyone headed to the roof together.

You spent time together with the group for years trying to find a safe place, you lost Jo, Ellen, Gabe, and Lucifer. But y’all finally found a safe building with unbreakable glass windows, it took you awhile but Bobby and John figured out how to get windmill powered electricity while you Kennedy Sam and Dean went and found game systems microwaves stoves and everything else. It was like finding your own piece of heaven in a world of chaos, you even found a new group member. Chuck Shurley, he was good at writing books but he was even better at fixing hot water heaters. 

The two teams still went out everyday for food and other important items, and at night everyone had a nice safe get away, you still kept your count of zombies getting to 3,545. Chuck was currently working on a cure, you ended up getting with Dean and even getting pregnant, you stayed in the safe house during the pregnancy but after the baby turned one you started killing zombies again, Kennedy had twin boys with John and after that got pregnant again with a little girl, Cas hooked up with Rowena and had a daughter, Sam and Crowley just stuck to themselves and Bobby ended up getting with Jody.


End file.
